In the Nick of Time
De avonturiers worden rustig wakker in het huis van Lorhorn, en ontbijten samen met hem. Behalve Culboi, die voor het ontbijt al vertrokken was. Even later volgde Ni. Lorhorn wees de avonturierders naar Reekdale. Daar zouden ze een tussenstop kunnen maken op hun weg naar Illumar Citadel. De avonturiers staan op het punt te vertrekken, maar Lorhorn roept hen nog een laatste maal terug. Hij geeft Zairo een zakje met 5 wasknijpers en gaat terug binnen. Ze wandelen een tijdje over een rustige bosweg, wanneer opeens een kar voorbijgereden komt. Voorop de kar zit een Orc die de paarden stuurt. Opeens stopt de kar en er komt een kleine halfling uitgewandeld. Stahmo Edira is zijn naam. Hij begroet de avonturierders en stelt zich voor. Hij doet de avonturiers een aanbod. Één van zijn artefacten was gestolen door een persoon genaamd Nilai Tealia. Hij geeft een klein zwart doosje aan Brynden en zegt dat ze het pas mogen opendoen als hij weg is. Als beloning krijgen ze een flinke som gold. Meer dan ze zouden kunnen verzinnen. Stahmo vertrekt. Brynden opent het doosje en iedereen kijkt mee naar het geheimzinnige doosje. In het doosje bevind zich een pocketwatch, die kapot blijkt te zijn. Tot hun verbazing, wanneer de avonturierders even rond zich kijken, blijken ze niet langer te zijn waar ze stonden. Geschokt, kijkt iedereen rond zich. Ze zien de grond in de verte omhoog hellen en zelfs helemaal rond gaan tot boven en achter hun, alsof ze in een bol zitten met zwaartekracht aan de buitenkant. Er loopt een rivier helemaal rond deze vreemde planeet, zonder begin of einde. Gestrand op deze vreemde plaats, niet wetend hoe ze er weg moeten overleggen ze even wat ze gaan doen. Plots begint er een donkere onheilspellende mist de avonturierders te benaderen. Een Dwarven figuur komt naar hun gestrompeld. Wanneer deze figuur dichterbij komt, valt te zien dat het een vrouwelijke dwerg is, haar naam is Yanri. Ze vraagt hulp aan de avonturiers, want ze is gewond en wordt achtervolgd door iets. De avonturiers zijn nu omringt door deze donkere mist. Ze houden hun wapens al klaar, wanneer ze een hand uit de grond zien komen. Deze drukt zich op en onthult een zwevend wit gewaad, met in de kap een blauwe vlam. In zijn ene hand heeft het een grote scythe vast, in de andere hand heeft hij een bundel pocketwatches vast aan de kettingen. De avonturierders maakten korte mette met hem, met Eli op kop en Brynden die hem ondersteunde met zijn magie. Furtiva die het bekogelde met pijlen, en Zairo die probeerde het neer te steken. Shamus maakte er zijn taak van om de dwerg te beschermen, en zijn angst niet te hard te laten zien. Het gewaad verdwijnt in de grond en de mist verdwijnt. Nu ze niet langer in gevaar zijn, spreken de avonturierders even met de dwerg, en genezen ze de wondes die ze hebben opgelopen in het gevecht. Samen gaan ze naar het enige dorp hier. De huizen zijn er in vrij slechte conditie. Yanri leidt de avonturierders tot een bepaald huisje, waar een Orc met een tas over zijn schouder naar buiten gelopen komt. Hij omhelst Yanri en zegt dat hij blij is dat ze ongedeerd is. Shamus, natuurlijk, vraagt hem om een beloning voor het redden van zijn vriendinnetje. De Orc geeft hem een zakje goud en bedankt iedereen. Zairo ziet dat er een vreemd teken op zijn tas staat. Een teken dat hem iets te bekend voorkomt. Hij ondervraagt de Orc een beetje, maar de Orc heeft geheugenverlies, en kan niet veel vertellen. Het gelukkige koppeltje gaat naar binnen, na gedag te zeggen. De avonturiers kijken even rond, en het duurt niet lang voor er iets nieuws gebeurt. Een klein oud mannetje komt uit een steegje, en doet gebaar naar de avonturiers. Ze stappen op het oude mannetje af, dat zich stilaan aan het terugtrekken is in het steegje. Op het einde van het steegje staat een winkeltje. De avonturierders volgen het vreemde mannetje de winkel binnen. Hij vraagt hun of ze “tijd” willen kopen. Hij stelt dus voor om hun ouder of jonger te maken, voor een prijs. Tot zijn spijt was niemand geïnteresseerd. De avontuurders verlaten zijn winkeltje en verkennen het dorp wat meer. De taverne, en de blacksmith krijgen een kort bezoek voor de avonturiers verdergaan, op zoek naar Nilai, die volgens de dorpsbewoners ergens in het bos woont, dichtbij de rivier. De avonturiers komen aan bij het huis van Nilai, wat er vrij goed onderhouden uitzien. Hij vertelt hen dat hij ook gevangen zit in deze vreemde plaats. Hij verklaart dat de plaats waar ze nu zitten, een Demi-Plane is die plaatsvind tussen de gewone wereld en de Temporal Plane. Hij weet ook hoe ze er weg moeten geraken, maar daarvoor heeft hij zijn Timeburner nodig ( een pocketwatch met magische krachten). Zijn timeburner is volgens hem “weggevlogen” naar de andere kant van de dimensie. Zonder meer uitleg te krijgen, vertrekken de avonturiers op zoek naar het artefact. Onderweg komen ze een vreemd creatuur tegen. Het lijkt op een persoon die stokstijf staat, met een grote pocketwatch als hoofd , een Watchface. Ze blijven de avonturierders aankijken als ze passeren, maar ze blijven meestal staan. De avontuurders komen na even wandelen bij een onheilspellende toren met donkere mist naast. Naast hen staat ook een kale boom. Opeens zien de avonturierders een duif vliegen, met een Timeburner verwerkt in zijn borst. Uit de mist vliegt een pijl richting de duif, en er komen 2 mannen uit de mist gelopen. Ze proberen de duif te doden, maar Shamus houdt ze tegen terwijl Furtiva de duif lokt. Terwijl dit gebeurt pakt Eli een net uit Shamus’ rugzak, en geeft dit aan Zairo. Met een snelle beweging vangt hij de duif in het net. Een van de 2 kerels is heel agressief, en de andere is een stotteraar. De agressieveling begint zijn bijl rond te zwaaien en gooit deze tegen de toren. De toren begint luid te brommen. In paniek lopen de avonturiers met de 2 kerels terug naar Nilai zo snel ze kunnen. Ze komen allemaal gehaast Nilai’s huis binnengestormd. Nilai, in tegenstelling tot de anderen, is heel kalm. Hij is blij zijn duif Kairos terug te zien, en begint rustig zijn spulletjes bijeen te rapen. Na wat getreuzen lopen ze allemaal samen terug naar de toren. Daar is de uitgang volgens Nilai. De toren is helemaal omsingelt door Watchfaces. De agressieveling begint meteen tegen de deur te duwen om ze te openen, maar zonder succes. Met elke duw komen de Watchfaces een stap dichterbij. In paniek rusht Shamus naar de deur om te helpen duwen, maar loopt de agressieveling praktisch omver, aangezien hij niet opzij ging. Uiteindelijk krijgen de avonturiers gezamelijk de deur open, en gaan zo snel mogelijk naar binnen. De deur sluit achter hen. In de toren zien ze een grote deur die geopend moet worden met een soort mechanisme, en 5 Watchfaces. De avonturiers lossen deze puzzel vrij snel op met de hulp van Nilai. In de volgende kamer zien ze een blauw vlammetje zwevend boven een plas troebel water. Zairo had het brilliante idee om het vlammetje te blussen door er water over te gieten met zijn ijzeren pan. Tot zijn spijt zag hij het gewaad wederom verschijnen. Na een heftige strijd, en de gruwelijke dood van de agressieveling, verslaan ze het schepsel. De avonturiers vervolgen hun weg door de toren tot ze uiteindelijk bij een soort mechanisme uitkomen. Nilai ontdekt dat dit de uitweg is, maar er moet iemand achterblijven om het apparaat te activeren. Nilai offert zich op en laat de avonturiers zijn duif Kairos na. Met een paar drukken op de knoppen, en een Timeburner die ze hebben kunnen bemachtigen van het schepsel dat ze eerder verslagen hebben. De avonturiers worden geteleporteerd, terug naar Peragon. Iedereen is een beetje dooreengeschud door de reis. Toen iedereen een beetje bijkwam zagen ze dat Eli nergens te bekennen was. Opeens komt er een Orc naar de avonturiers, en hij vraagt hen of ze hebben waar ze voor gestuurd waren. De Orc was diegene die de koets van Stahmo Edira bestuurde. Hij zei ook dat hij al 4 dagen aan het wachten was op hen. Shamus geeft hem de duif van Nilai in ruil voor een zak vol goud. De anderen leken er niet echt akkoord mee, maar lieten het gebeuren. De Orc vertrok terwijl hij de duif vastmaakte, en wat dooreenschudde. De avonturierders overlegden even over het lot van de duif, en besloten om ze terug te gaan halen. Ze lopen de Orc, die ondertussen al wat verder was, achterna. Toen hij in zicht kwam zagen de avonturierders dat hij de duif aan het wurgen was. Furtiva schoot al snel een pijl in de Orc, Brynden vuurde zijn Magic Missiles op hem, en Shamus liep zo snel zijn Dwarven benen het hem toelieten en hij sloeg met zijn greatsword tegen de benen van de Orc. De Orc stort tegen de grond, en roept het uit van de pijn. De duif hang bewegeloos aan een touw dat vasthangt aan de schouder van de Orc. De Orc zei dat ze de duif terug zouden krijgen als Shamus hem zijn goud terug zou geven. Shamus ging akkoord, en vroeg waarom hij voor Stahmo werkte. Stahmo was ten slotte de slechterik volgens Nilai. De Orc vertelde dat zijn familie gegeizeld werd. Net zoals iedereen die iets met Stahmo te maken heeft. Hij is per slot van rekening erg rijk, en heeft dus veel invloed op bepaalde zaken. Voordat de avonturierders hem hulp konden aanbieden voor zowel zijn familie als zijn wondes, was de Orc al verdwenen in de nacht. Furtiva was ondertussen bezig met Kairos, de duif. Het arme schepseltje ademde nog. Er was dus nog hoop. Na dit gehoord te hebben zocht iedereen naar iets dat kon helpen. Zairo, die veel weet van planten en kruiden, vond wat helende kruiden. Hij maakte deze nat en verkruimelde deze, en diende ze voorzichtig toe in de mond van de gewonde duif. Al snel deed Kairos zijn oogjes langzaam open. De kruiden hielpen duidelijk, maar hij was er erg aan toe. Het zal wel even duren tot hij er volledig terug bovenop is, daarom besloot Brynden om voor hem te zorgen, op zen minst tot hij terug kon vliegen. Na zo’n lang en vermoeiend avontuur achter de rug te hebben besloten de avonturiers om kamp op te slaan in het bos. Categorie:Verhaallijn